


[Podfic] Lies Your Captain Told You by waldorph

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Lies Your Captain Told You by waldorph. 7 minutes long.</p><p>The building collapsed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lies Your Captain Told You by waldorph

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lies Your Captain Told You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/613528) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Sorry for the obnoxious whirring from my computer, but this fic is the kind of amazing, gut wrenching pain that waits for no audio equipment, I needed to inflicted it on everyone else as soon as possible.
> 
> Thank you waldorph for giving blanket permission for this to be recorded and also for stomping on my heart.

**Download or Stream on Dropbox** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/jCRZN2) (16.81 MB)

**Length** : 7:20


End file.
